


[Vietnamese translation] isizathu

by higherthan_ (roccketraccoon)



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), M/M, Slow Burn, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roccketraccoon/pseuds/higherthan_
Summary: "Cậu muốn gì?" T'Challa thì thầm. Dường như thể hắn đang khẩn cầu. Tất cả những gì Erik muốn làm là cuốn chặt tay mình quanh cuống họng mềm nhẵn đó và khiến hắn phải cầu xin thêm nữa.





	[Vietnamese translation] isizathu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [isizathu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717083) by [black_nata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_nata/pseuds/black_nata). 



> Có sự cho phép của tác giả, beta sơ qua thôi, thế nên nếu có sai sót gì, đừng ngại chỉ ra cho mình biết :) Mong các bạn đọc vui vẻ!

Chuyện mở đầu như thế này.

Cơn đau bên dưới lồng ngực anh, ngay bên dưới nơi trái tim anh đập nhanh hơn anh kịp đếm, nhanh và mạnh đến mức nó là thứ duy nhất anh có thể nghe thấy. Nghe như tiếng súng săn cướp cò. Đường phố nơi đây không an toàn. Bố của anh bảo chạy đi, "Nếu nghe tiếng súng thì chạy ngay, mày chạy về nhà cho an toàn, nơi bố có thể giữ cho mày an toàn, có nghe chưa?" nhưng giờ anh đang ở nhà đây và đôi chân anh đông cứng lại và tiếng súng tràn đầy trong tâm trí anh mặc dù bên ngoài thì lặng thinh không một tiếng động.

Chết rồi. Một màu đỏ thấm ướt trên sàn. Con tim của anh, một nhịp đập rộn ràng bao trùm bởi một bộ vuốt sắc nhọn, bấu vào thật sâu. Nó đau lắm, trời ạ, nó đau lắm— _con xin mà, utata, bố mau tỉnh dậy đi,_ anh nghe bản thân mình lên tiếng—và anh chưa từng nghĩ rằng anh sẽ phải nhìn thấy chính người bố của mình như thế này

Anh đã thấy bố của Mikey một lần, thằng Mikey sống ngay cạnh quán hàng góc phố và thích chơi bóng rổ cùng anh vào cuối tuần, anh đã thấy bố của nó nằm trên mặt đường sau khi cảnh sát tới. Trời lúc đó tối lắm và bố của nó nhìn như đang nằm trong một bãi nước mưa vậy. Lúc đó anh không biết cái chết là gì, nhưng anh vẫn cứ khóc, khóc suốt con đường về nhà mà không rõ lý do tại sao. Bác ấy chỉ đang nằm trong một bãi nước mưa thôi mà, không phải sao?

Giờ thì không nhầm lẫn được nữa. Đèn đã phát sáng rồi. Những ánh đèn sáng lóa, màu vàng hoe chiếu rọi vào vũng máu. Nhiều máu lắm, trơn trợt đọng lại trên ngón tay anh, áo thun của anh, trong khi anh đung đưa cơ thể về trước rồi lại sau ôm chặt bố mình trong người. Anh đang khóc à? Anh không đoán được. Móng vuốt kia bấu chặt vào trong trái tim anh cho đến khi anh không thể thở nổi nữa. Âm thanh vụt khỏi bờ môi anh, vang vọng trong màn đêm lặng lẽ.

Anh ngồi đó cho đến khi bình minh lóe sáng. Đôi bàn tay nhỏ bé của anh xoa vuốt cánh tay của bố anh, cố truyền chút hơi ấm trở lại vào người bố, không biết phải làm gì khác đây. Âm thanh tràn đây con phố. Có người la hét, có tiếng còi xe vang vọng.

Xe. Xe bay. Bố đã kể chuyện về những chiếc xe bay, về loại thảo dược thần bí có thể biến con người thành loài báo đen, thống trị những vương quốc vô hình với một hoàng hôn tuyệt đẹp trải dài khắp dãy núi. Anh từng nghĩ rằng đó chỉ là chuyện bịa đặt thôi. Nhưng đã có một chiếc tàu bay. Có một chiếc tàu bay trên vành trời của Oakland trước khi anh tìm thấy bố mình như thế này, và bất chợt, Erik cảm thấy bộ vuốt quanh trái tim anh siết chặt.

Đó là lần cuối cùng anh cảm thấy nỗi đau. Lần cuối cùng anh cảm thấy bất cứ thứ gì.

 

—

 

Chiến dịch đen giúp anh cảm thấy được gì đó. Nắm lấy mạng sống của người khác trong tay thường sẽ tạo hiệu ứng đó, làm cho trái tim đập loạn nhịp cho đến khi nó bắt đầu đau nhói. Bộ vuốt bên dưới lồng ngực anh siết thật chặt trong một vài phút quý báu, sự hiện diện của nó giờ đã trở thành một sự an ủi kì lạ bên trong anh.

Không còn gì khác ngoài nỗi đau và lòng kiêu hãnh của anh. Dù có như vậy, nỗi đau cũng chỉ có một ít, một cảm giác kim đâm nhẹ bất kể vết thương có lớn đến bao nhiêu. Cả đạn và bom đều có cảm giác như nhau, còn lưỡi dao thì chẳng có cảm giác gì cả. Anh nhớ lắm bộ vuốt ấy. Tìm thấy nó mỗi lần anh bóp cò súng, nhiều hơn nữa nếu anh tưởng tượng tên thủ lĩnh của Wakanda trên gương mặt của kẻ thù.

Tập bắn mục tiêu. Anh được tập nhiều lắm. Anh đã giết rất nhiều người, nhiều hơn anh có thể đếm được, lúc mà ý tưởng rạch da nảy ra trong đầu anh. Tại sao không chứ? Nếu anh sẽ chiếm lại cả một vương quốc, tốt hơn hết thì nên có chút gì đó để cho thấy nỗ lực của anh khi anh đạt đến đích.

Anh bắt đầu ở cánh tay. Phía trên cao nơi đồng đội của anh không thể thấy được rồi lại hỏi han đủ thứ. Một dấu chấm cho mỗi người chết, không tính giết nhóm, bởi vì người anh tính ra cũng có bao nhiêu đó.

Trong quân đội thì không có nhiều riêng tư lắm, nên anh đếm thầm trong đầu cho đến khi anh có thể tìm chút không gian cho bản thân. Tự thân mình rạch thì không dễ chút nào. Anh dùng kẹp quần áo mà anh đã lấy từ dây phơi đồ của nhà dân Afghan nào đó để kẹp vào da và dùng kim may anh lấy từ bộ dụng cụ y tế của mình để cắt xuyên qua vùng da đó. Nhanh gọn lẹ.

Ít hơn một tháng mà anh đã lấp đầy một cánh tay. Vết chấm cuối cùng đặt ngay trên điểm mạch của anh, chỉ ngay bên dưới cổ tay quân phục anh mặc. Anh ngồi trên sàn nhà đầy bụi bẩn của khu phố xập xệ của Ukraine với TV mở to và quan sát bản thân mình trong gương.

Vết chấm mới rạch nhỏ máu xuống tay anh. Anh mỉm cười. Tưởng tượng nét mặt của vua T'Chaka khi lão ta thấy những vết sẹo này, thắc mắc rằng tiếng khóc của con trai lão ta sẽ ra sao khi Erik biến cả gia tộc bọn họ thành không gì hơn ngoài những vết sẹo lồi trên làn da của anh. Con trai của vua T'Chaka. Anh họ của anh. Trên con đường thừa hưởng bộ giáp Báo Đen, cùng với vương miện đáng lý ra phải thuộc về anh.

Anh sẽ để dành hắn cho phút cuối. Anh sẽ ra tay thật chậm. Vô cùng chậm, chậm theo kiểu chỉ dùng kềm-cùng-dao-lam thôi để cho mọi con người ở Wakanda đều có thể nghe thấy tiếng hét của hắn. Để cho T'Challa có thể cảm thấy nỗi đau mà anh đã phải trải qua vào cái đêm lặng lẽ ấy ở Oakland với bản thân anh ôm lấy thân xác vô hồn của bố mình trong vòng tay. Hắn sẽ hét chứ? Sẽ van xin như tên chủ quyền người Ukraine mà Erik vừa cắt thành từng mảnh chỉ vài giờ trước, van xin cho mạng sống của hắn và cả gia đình hắn nữa?

Anh hi vọng là có. Sẽ đáng giá lắm. Những ngày mà anh phải dành để nâng cao bản thân trong những chiến dịch kia. Cố sống sót những trận chiến băng đảng, bị quấy rối bởi lũ cảnh sát mỗi ngày trong cuộc đời anh. Những ngày anh phải dành cày nát mông để qua được đại học, cố vượt qua những mong đợi mà người khác có khi nhìn vào những người có màu da như anh.

Tất cả bởi vì cái gì chứ? Lòng trích ẩn của bố anh à?

Nắm tay anh thắt chặt lại. Trước khi anh kịp nhận ra mình đã làm gì, tấm gương đã vỡ nát. Mảnh kính đâm xuyên qua đốt tay anh. Màn hình TV không có gì khác ngoài tĩnh điện.

 

—

 

_"…ngập tràn hoảng loạn khi một vụ nổ phá tung Trung Tâm Quốc Tế ở Vienna. Báo cáo cho thấy có nhiều thương vong. Chưa có con số nhất định, nhưng chúng tôi vừa nhận được tin rằng một trong số những người tử nạn chính là vị hoàng gia của đất nước Wakanda, Vua T'Chaka, người đang đưa ra ý kiến của mình vào thời điểm vụ đánh bom xảy ra…"_

Anh chỉ định giết tên cầm đầu thôi. Cắt đi đầu rắn, làm cho nó trông như vụ việc được thực hiện bởi một băng nhóm đối nghịch nào đó, và cho chúng lý do để tự tàn giết lẫn nhau để cho quân đội nước Mỹ không cần phải nhúng tay vào. Anh chỉ định làm thật đơn giản, nhưng rồi tin tức phát qua đài radio và Erik không thở nổi.

Cứ như vụ việc ở Oakland vừa lặp lại vậy. Thứ gì đó bị cướp khỏi tay anh trước khi anh kịp chạy đến gần. T'Chaka là của anh. T'Chaka là của anh, của anh để ghim đầy những mảnh sắt vụn nhỏ, để tra tấn và cắt xé cho đến khi con tim đập loạn nhịp của anh đã thỏa mãn. Của anh, không phải của ai khác.

Erik đứng ở giữa khu làng, thở mạnh, hít vào những ngụm không khí thật lớn mà không có cảm giác như chúng đã chạm được đến phổi anh gì cả. Khói trắng uốn lượn xung quanh anh. Mái nhà rơm lắc rắc dưới ngọn lửa. Anh không thể đếm được số người chết. Anh chỉ định giết tên cầm đầu thôi, nhưng có thứ gì đó bên trong anh vỡ vụn, và giờ máu đã nhấn chìm trong lòng đất, đàn ông và đàn bà và trẻ con nữa, và bộ vuốt bao vây trái tim anh đâm sâu bộ móng làm từ vibranium của nó vào.

Không thể nhớ được anh bắt đầu giết người cùng đội của mình từ khi nào. Nhưng như thế thì là như thế thôi.

Anh không đến điểm rút quân. Cởi bỏ bộ quân phục ngay tại chỗ anh đứng, vứt nó xuống mặt đất cùng với cả vũ khí của anh. Giờ làn da của anh chỉ toàn đầy những dấu chấm, từ ngực của anh đến tận xuống bắp chân, gợn lên như vẩy rắn bên trên cơ bắp của anh. Anh còn chừa lại một khoảng trống, ngay tại mắt cá chân của anh, điểm dành cho T'Chaka và gia đình của lão.

Đồ ngốc. Anh đã câu thời gian thêm để làm gì chứ, suốt bao lâu nay? Cứ bảo với bản thân rằng vẫn chưa tới lúc, chưa tới lúc đâu bởi vì anh cần phải tập luyện hơn nữa và hơn nữa, mặc cho bao nhiêu dấu chấm, hơn nữa cho đến khi anh có thể đối đầu với cả một đoàn quân người Wakanda với tâm hình thảo chạy trong mạch máu và thắng cuộc. Tất cả những bài tập luyện và chuyện giết chóc, vô số những chiến dịch đen, rồi để làm gì chứ? Cho thằng da trắng nào đấy cướp mất con mồi của anh à?

Một ý nghĩ lướt ngang tâm trí anh. Tự anh săn lùng tên giết người đó, thi hành sự trừng phạt dành cho T'Chaka lên thằng ngu đó, chỉ để anh có thể giữ đầu óc minh mẫn. Để làm dịu cơn giận xuống, dù chỉ một chút. Anh thở phào ra một hơi và lấy bộ quần áo từ dây phơi đồ. Thứ cuối cùng anh cần là tốn thêm thời gian nữa. Anh không lấy gì khác ngoài thức ăn và nước uống từ kho dự trữ của mình và bắt đầu tiến bước.

Ulysses Klaue chính xác là loại người mà Erik đã dành cả phần đời của mình căm ghét. Chỉ là một tên áp bức khác, ngồi trên thùng đựng đầy vibranium của mình ở bờ biển Châu Phi, thứ mà không thuộc về lão ta mà vẫn cư xử như lão thuộc quyền sở hữu tất cả.

Erik nhấn chìm cơn giận của mình. Anh nở một nụ cười trên mặt và cư xử như lão Klaue không phải là tấm vé sống của anh để tiến vào đất nước Wakanda. Bạn thân cả đời. Kẻ thù của kẻ thù, hay đại loại thế.

 

—

 

Anh để tóc mình mọc dài ra. Đổi mái đầu trọc của quân đội với những lọn tóc xoăn, gắn vàng vào răng của mình như răng nanh của loài báo, một bước đến với gốc rễ của mình gần hơn bao giờ hết. Bọn người da trắng liếc nhìn anh nhiều hơn, bọn bảo vệ trung tâm đi theo anh như thể anh có ý định trộm lấy thứ gì đó, và lũ cảnh sát làm điều chúng giỏi nhất.

Ý nghĩ về thứ sắp đến giữ cho anh minh mẫn. Hình ảnh của những tên thuộc dòng máu bóc lột nô lệ buộc phải quỳ xuống gối thúc lệ anh đi tiếp, bước qua khung cửa của bảo tàng với đầu anh cúi thấp, bộc lộ sự phục tùng và nhỏ bé. Dù có như vậy, bọn bảo vệ vẫn theo sát anh. Anh không thể giữ được nụ cười xúc phạm khỏi khuôn mặt của anh quá lâu.

T'Challa không biết thứ gì đang theo đuổi hắn đâu. Công lý được xây dựng cả ngàn năm, giờ đang tiến thẳng về phía hắn với tốc độ cao nhất. Lũ người Wakanda không là gì hơn ngoài một lũ mưu đồ khác. Cùng phạm phải những tội lỗi là người cầm roi phạt. Phạm tội  lơ đễnh, tội ngoảnh mặt trước cái ác, tội giết một người cha và bỏ mắt một đứa trẻ. Tất cả những tội ác đó, phản chiếu trong một mảnh vibranium khóa chặt sau một tấm kính.

Phải thấy mảnh vật quý đó nằm trong lòng bàn tay của lão Ulysses khiến cho bộ vuốt quanh tim anh siết chặt. Nhưng kế hoạch là thế.

Sau đó thì dễ thôi, chỉ cần ngồi lại và xem chuyện vui diễn ra. Anh giúp vẽ nên một mục tiêu đỏ tròn trên đầu của lão Ulysses và thầm đếm từng giờ cho đến lúc T'Challa chịu cắn mồi.

Khi điều đó xảy ra, thuyết phục lão Ulysses rằng lão không cần Erik phải có mặt ở điểm hẹn là chuyện dễ dàng. Lão có cái tôi to hơn cả tòa nhà cao ốc. Không phải mất nhiều thời gian hay lời lẽ để khiến lão tin vào khả năng của bản thân, nhất là khi lão không biết là CIA không phải là bọn duy nhất sẽ có mặt tại sòng bài đó. Như dự tính, lão bị bắt. Và như dự tính, T'Challa không giết hắn ngay tại chỗ.

Tên mang danh vua kia ngoài đời thật trông khác hẳn. Không hẳn như trên TV. Erik dường như không thấy được hắn qua làn khói từ vụ nổ, qua mặt nạ bộ tộc anh đang đeo, nhưng thiếu đi bộ kính sắc bén của máy chụp ảnh, T'Challa trông thật… mềm mại. Đôi mắt nâu tròn xoe, bộ mày nhăn lại trong lo lắng. Không có chút bạo lực nào trong ánh mắt của hắn. Kể cả khi bộ giáp thành hình quanh cơ thể hắn, và không khí bắt đầu tràn đầy tĩnh điện, Erik không cảm thấy chút giận dữ nào từ người đàn ông bên dưới lực điện kia.

Đằng sau mặt nạ của mình, Erik chớp chớp mắt. Anh nuốt xuống bụi xi măng và cảm thấy móng vuốt báo kia cào thêm một vết sẹo mới trên tim anh. Yếu đuối thật. T'Challa thật yếu đuối. Anh đặt súng tên lửa lên vai mình cùng một tiếng gầm và bóp còi.

Như thế thôi. Người thừa kế của T'Chaka nằm dài trên mặt đất, nơi hắn thuộc về. Thứ cuối cùng Erik thấy trước khi chiếc xe tiến khỏi tầm nhìn là ánh mắt trẻ con của T'Challa dõi theo vòng cổ của anh, vào chiếc nhẫn hoàng gia, trông như cả trái đất này vừa ngừng xoay.

 

—

 

Anh ghét T'Challa hơn nữa vì chuyện đó.

Ghét hắn ta vì quá mềm yếu, quá khoan dung. Vì được phép gìn giữ sự ngây thơ của mình trong khi Erik chưa từng được hưởng thụ nó, tuổi thơ nhỏ bé bị cướp mất đi nhanh hơn anh kịp chớp mắt. Cùng trong lúc đó thì T'Challa được sung sướng trong giàu sang. Ăn ngồi thoải mái, với cả bố lẫn mẹ mình và cô em gái bé nhỏ, cả người chú nữa, trong khi anh phải lẻ loi một mình bước trên trái đất.

Anh cũng mong là bọn người Wakanda cũng sẽ ghét anh vì chuyện đó.

Anh đặt xác chết của lão Ulysses tại chân của W'Kabi như cách T'Challa không thể và quan sát lòng trung thành đổi phe bên trong ánh mắt của cậu ta. Dễ như ăn bánh. Đã đến lúc có người xuất hiện và cho bọn họ thấy vị vua thật sự trông như thế nào. Không có ánh nhìn mềm yếu hay chính sách yếu mềm, không còn chuyện đứng bên lề đường mà nhìn lũ bạo chúa chà đạp lên đầu của các anh chị em cùng màu da của họ khắp toàn cầu.

"Cậu muốn gì?" T'Challa thì thầm.

Giọng của hắn mềm mại tựa lông vũ. Dường như thể hắn đang khẩn cầu. Anh có thể cảm thấy hơi thở đó trên bờ má của anh, ấm áp và dịu dàng, như cả con người của hắn vậy. Những gì Erik muốn làm là cuốn chặt tay mình quanh cuống họng mềm nhẵn đó và khiến hắn phải cầu xin thêm nữa. Khiến hắn cầu xin ngay trước mặt mẹ mình, em gái mình, trước mặt mọi người có thể làm điều gì đó cho thế giới nhưng thay vào đó lại không làm gì cả, khiến hắn cầu xin trước khi anh bóp nát cổ họng hắn.

"Tôi muốn ngai vàng kia," anh nói, và không có gì có cảm giác tuyệt vời như nhìn vào ánh mắt bất ngờ của T'Challa trong khi hội đồng bật cười to.

Nỗi sợ chưa từng rời đi. T'Challa đã biết rõ hắn đã thua cuộc, kể cả trước khi Erik cởi bỏ chiếc áo của mình và cho họ thấy những gì anh đã làm kể từ khi bọn họ bỏ rơi anh như rác tại Oakland. Nếu anh có nhiều thời gian hơn, anh sẽ cắt trên người T'Challa cho mỗi dấu chấm trên thân thể anh và để cho hắn chảy cạn máu trên con thác, chậm chạp và đầy xấu hổ.

Nhưng anh không thể ngăn bản thân được. Anh đã đợi cả đợi mình chỉ cho giây phút này, đã thèm khát nó kể từ ngày đầu tiên không có bố mình bên cạnh. Cơn đói thúc đẩy anh, cuốn bộ vuốt của nó quanh trái tim anh, phổi của anh, tất cả mọi thứ của anh và Erik gầm lớn trong khi anh đẩy lưỡi thương thật sâu vào bụng của T'Challa.

Nó vẫn chưa đủ. Không bao nhiêu là đủ cả. Kể cả tiếng hét T'Challa thốt ra, kể cả hình ảnh hắn quỳ trên gối mình. Trong giấc mơ,  anh đã xé tên báo đen ra từng mảnh với đủ loại công cụ, kéo dài nỗi đau của hắn vào vô tận. Nó vẫn chưa đủ, giết hắn như thế này, không bao giờ đủ để lấp đầy lòng báo thù, nhưng đội quân Dora Milaje trông như họ định chen vào bất cứ lúc nào và lật đổ thăng bằng. Lòng trung thành của Wakanda đúng là mập mờ như đạo đức của họ vậy. Anh nâng vũ khí lên cao.

Vào khúc cuối, cái chết của lão Zuri khiến cho T'Challa khóc than theo một cách mà không công cụ nào có thể gây ra được.

 

—

 

Anh chiếm lấy vương quốc. Uống vào tâm hình thảo. Nhận lấy sức mạnh của Báo Đốm Vàng cho riêng mình và dù có như thế, bộ vuốt bọc quanh trái tim anh vẫn không chịu buông ra.

Cơn giận trong anh nổi dậy như một con báo, bạo lực hơn trước. Sao bố của anh trong ảo ảnh nhìn buồn quá vậy? Sao bố lại nhìn thất vọng vậy? Anh đã mang công lý đến cho Wakanda, cho cả thế giới. Erik nghiến chặt răng mình và nâng bà nữ y khỏi mặt đất với một bàn tay cuốn quanh họng bà ta. Đây mới đúng là cách một vị vua thống trị. Không có chút mềm mại nào ở đây cả. Chỉ một tay đấm sắt, đưa cao lên trời để cho mọi người đều thấy.

Thế thì, tại sao không có gì cảm thấy đúng đắn cả?

Anh lẽ ra nên giữ T'Challa sống sót. Nhốt hắn lại vào chuồng như miền Tây đã làm với tổ tiên của họ, cho hắn thấy thứ mà Wakanda đã để cho người của họ phải chịu đựng suốt nhiều thế kỷ. Có lẽ như thế thì cảm giác mới đúng đắn được. Cảm giác đó mới thật sự là công lý chính đáng, công lý của cả thế giới, và có lẽ, nó sẽ cho phép linh hồn của bố anh được yên nghỉ.

Anh nhìn cả khu vườn thảo dược bốc cháy và vẫn không cảm thấy gì. Nhìn những tàu bay chứa đầy vũ khí của Wakanda bay đi và ra lệnh cho thêm nhiều tàu nữa bởi vì cơn giận bên trong anh yêu cầu thế, nóng rực tựa như giọt nước mắt anh thấy trên gương mặt của bố mình ở vùng ảo ảnh kia. Sao bố lại trông buồn vậy? Erik muốn đưa tay vào trong ngực mình và cắt đứt đi bộ vuốt kia, cắt bỏ luôn cả trái tim của anh nếu anh có thể, vứt nó xuống thác nước cùng với thân xác xói mòn của T'Challa.

Chỉ là T'Challa không nằm bên dưới đó. Hắn đang nhìn thẳng vào mặt anh.

Ở phía xa, hắn không to gì hơn những dấu chấm hằn sâu trên da của Erik. Nếu anh có nhiều thời gian hơn, anh sẽ cắt một vết trên da với tên của T'Challa đặt trên nó. Ngay lúc này thì làm việc đó có không có cảm giác đúng. Không khi hoàng tử kia vẫn còn sống. Erik lẽ ra phải biết. Bọn gián đâu chết dễ vậy.

Dấu chấm nhỏ bé kia bước đi như thể nó cao to như ngọn núi Bashenga, cứng chắc như mỏ vibranium ngay bên dưới nó. Anh không thể giải thích được nụ cười trên mặt mình trước hình ảnh của hắn ta. Chắc hẳn là viễn cảnh được giết hắn thêm một lần nữa, cơ hội được bắt T'Challa phải chịu đựng, _thật sự_ chịu đựng, dùng hết cả đống chiêu trò học được từ chiến dịch đen.

"Chiêu đó hay đấy.”

Có vẻ như con mèo kia cũng có chiêu trò của riêng mình. Erik nhìn xuống bộ vuốt nằm trên ngực mình, xuyên thẳng qua bộ giáp báo đốm của anh và, lần đầu tiên trong nhiều thập kỷ qua, anh cảm thấy bộ vuốt siết quanh con tim anh thả lỏng.

Anh ngước nhìn T'Challa. Nghĩ rằng sẽ tìm thấy sự mãn nguyện tự đắc trên gương mặt của hắn, nhưng khi anh chạm mắt với ánh nhìn mềm mại kia, mọi bạo lực trong anh liền tan biến đi hoàn toàn. Nét mặt của T’Challa trông như hắn là người đã bại trận. Mặc dù Erik mới là người bị vibranium đâm sâu trong thân thể.

Anh dường như không thể cảm thấy lưỡi dao đó. Cái chạm dịu dàng T'Challa đặt lên hai vai anh có cảm giác gần gũi hơn, có cảm giác thật hơn, đau đớn hơn.

Anh không hiểu được tại sao. Anh không ngại giết tên hoàng tử hai lần chỉ để cho vui, giết cả gia đình của hắn nữa, nếu họ đã không bỏ chạy, và giờ thì T'Challa đang đỡ anh đứng dậy và mang anh vào bên dưới bụng báo để đến nơi anh có thể chết trong yên bình.

Và T'Challa còn không thể để anh làm việc đó. Hắn nhìn anh với đôi mắt nâu quá mềm mại để có thể thuộc về một vị quốc vương và ban cho anh lòng khoan dung, ban cho anh sự sống, trong khi không ai khác sẽ cho anh lựa chọn đó, nếu họ nắm giữ quyền lực. Cả Erik cũng không cho ai khác lựa chọn này. Kể cả với máu mủ của anh.

Chỉ có một cách để tiếp diễn chuyện này thôi. Anh đưa tay nắm lấy lưỡi dao xuyên thấu trái tim anh và rút nó ra. Anh suýt đã hối hận hành động đó, bởi vì T'Challa tạo một âm thanh bé nhỏ như thể sự sống cũng rời khỏi cơ thể hắn, nhưng một phút giây tự do còn nhiều hơn cả một cuộc đời ràng bó trong song sắt, và thứ cuối cùng anh nhìn thấy trước mắt mình chính là khuôn mặt hiền hậu của T'Challa phía trên anh, mềm mại và dịu dàng, tỏa sáng bởi tia nắng màu cam nhẹ của khung trời hoàng hôn nơi đất nước Wakanda.

 

—

 

"Mấy đứa làm gì vậy hả? Nhanh nào, đi chỗ khác chơi. Để cho người ta nghỉ ngơi nào."

Anh tỉnh dậy bởi tiếng trẻ con cười đùa. Chân tay anh, tê tái hết. Yếu ớt. Có cảm giác tựa như mơ. Trong một lúc, anh nghĩ rằng mình đã trở về Oakland, nằm dài trên sân bóng rổ để ngắm mây bay, đợi cho đám anh chị lớn tuổi hơn chơi bóng xong để tới lượt anh và đám bạn của mình.

Rồi, hai mắt anh mở ra. Không có đám mây nào bay trước mắt anh cả. Chỉ có một mái nhà rơm, như những túp lều tại ngôi làng ở Somalia nơi anh chỉ định giết tên cầm đầu thôi—

Erik ngồi bật dậy nhanh đến mức thế giới xoay tròn trước mắt anh. Trái tim anh đập mạnh dưới lồng ngực. Trái tim anh, anh thở phào, hai tay cuống cuồng chạm vào ngực mình. Không có vết thương nào cả. Không có gì ngoài những vết sẹo chấm trên da anh. Nhưng anh đã chết. Anh đã chết, lưỡi dao đâm xuyên tim, và giờ anh đang ở bên trong một trong những túp lều mà anh đã đốt rụi năm nào đó.

Vậy đây hẳn là địa ngục rồi. Rồi sẽ có một ai đó với thân hình tựa như anh xông vào đây và bắn cả một băng đạn vào ngực anh, y như cách anh đã làm với những dân làng Somalia hồi đó. Đây sẽ là cuộc sống sau cái chết của anh. Bị buộc làm nạn nhân cho chính những tội ác anh gây ra. Anh thở phào ra một hơi, tiếng cười ùa ra khỏi cuống họng. Được thôi. Như thế thì là như thế thôi.

"Anh cứ lo là em sẽ không tỉnh dậy chứ."

Điều cuối cùng anh nghĩ mình sẽ thấy chính là hình dáng không thể nhầm lẫn của T'Challa đứng ngay ở lối vào. Erik không thể nhìn thấy mặt của hắn với ánh mắt trời rọi sáng xuống từ sau đầu của hắn, nhưng anh có thể nghe thấy rõ ràng nụ cười trong lời nói của hắn.

Anh cắn lưỡi mình. Bây giờ thì lời nói sẽ không giúp gì được anh cả. Mà anh biết nói gì đây chứ? Nói cảm ơn người đã cứu mạng anh sao, hay là rủa mắng hắn ta vì đã xem thường ước muốn lúc sắp chết của anh? Anh ngồi đó, hơi thở loạn nhịp, tay co lại rồi thả lỏng liên tục. Bộ vuốt vây quanh con tim anh giờ đã biến mất rồi, và kì lạ thay, anh thấy thật cô đơn khi không có nó.

Tay anh run bắn lên. Trước anh kịp kiểm soát bản thân, anh đứng bật dậy và dùng tay tóm lấy cổ họng của T'Challa.

T'Chaka và cả gia dõi nhà lão đã cướp đi mọi thứ từ tay anh. Bố của anh, danh hiệu của anh, văn hóa của anh. Đệt, họ còn cướp đi cả cái chết của anh nữa. Không còn lại gì trên đời này mà anh có thể gọi là thuộc về mình nữa. Không có của cải, không có quý báu gì. Nếu anh may mắn, anh chắc có thể giữ được sự minh mẫn của mình thêm một chút nữa, nhưng với cái cách mà anh đang ép hết không khí ra khỏi người T'Challa, anh cho rằng là minh mẫn của anh cũng mất luôn cả rồi.

Điều đáng giận hơn nữa là T'Challa không thèm chống cự. Hắn giữ hai tay thả lỏng cạnh người mình như thể chúng đã gãy rồi, cho đến khi Erik bóp chặt hơn và nước mắt liền nhỏ giọt. Đến lúc đó, và chỉ đến lúc đó thôi, hắn mới cuốn tay mình quanh cổ tay của anh.

"N'Jadaka à," hắn nói. Nhẹ nhàng và cầu khẩn. Lúc nào cũng cầu khẩn.

Erik giật tay mình lại trước khi cái chạm kia có thể đầu độc anh. Trước khi sự yếu đuối đào đường xuống bên dưới làn da anh như một căn bệnh và không có cách nào để kéo nó ra trở lại.

"Đó không phải là tên của tôi đâu, anh họ," cậu phỉ báng. "Không phải nữa rồi. Nhờ ơn của bố anh đấy."

Anh đưa mắt nhìn T'Challa thở vào những ngụm hơi thật to trong im lặng. Sẽ có một vết bầm rõ rệt quanh cuống họng của hắn. Vết vuốt báo cho mọi người đều thấy. Anh lẽ ra nên bóp mạnh hơn. Kết liễu hắn ta, như cách anh luôn hằng muốn. Chỉ để ngừng T'Challa nhìn anh như thế, đôi mắt nâu đẫm lệ, chứa đựng đầy đau đớn và tội lỗi và những lời xin lỗi không nói nên lời.

Anh chưa từng thấy mắt ai chứa nhiều tội lỗi đến thế. Kể cả những tên độc tài với súng chĩa vào đầu, cầu xin được tha mạng, kể cả những tên giết người lâu năm ham muốn cái chết nhiều đến nổi chúng cầu xin anh nhanh tay lên. Anh nên cảm thấy không gì khác ngoài sự thỏa mãn, khi nhìn đứa con vàng của T'Chaka như thế này. Vì lý do nào đó, cảm giác đó lại vượt khỏi bàn tay anh, xa vời như bao giờ.

T'Challa nhanh chóng bỏ đi mà không nói một lời nào nữa.

Lần tiếp theo Erik nhìn thấy hắn, đã một tuần trôi qua. T'Challa ngồi trên những phiến đá cạnh con sông, nhìn chằm chằm xuống hai tay mình, không làm gì khác cả. Hắn ngồi đó suốt một giờ liền trước khi hắn đứng dậy và bước về phía túp lều. Erik có thể nhìn thấy hắn qua những khe hở trên bức tường nửa rơm nửa đất sét. Hắn bước về phía túp lều rồi dừng chân lại giữa chừng, ôm hai tay quanh người mình như thế hắn vẫn còn là một đứa nhóc, và Erik phải quay mặt đi một lúc, nuốt xuống cục u trong cuống họng.

Khi anh quay mặt nhìn lại thì T'Challa không còn ở đó nữa.

 

—

 

Mấy ngư dân hẳn không biết anh là ai. Đó là lý do họ không giết chết anh ngay chỗ anh đứng, Erik nghĩ, ngay khi anh bước chân ra khỏi túp lều. Cũng có thể là vì anh quấn khăn khắp người từ đầu đến chân, những vết sẹo chấm trên người giấu kín khỏi mắt người, bất cứ dấu vết nào cho biết anh là ai và anh đã làm gì được chôn vùi dưới những mảnh vải đa màu sắc.

Anh chỉ cởi bỏ chúng khi anh rửa người mình, chà mạnh da mình trong con sông với xà phòng muối như anh có thể rửa đi những dấu chấm ấy. Anh không cố làm vậy. Anh không xấu hổ vì chúng, vì những gì chúng tượng trưng cho. Chỉ là…

Đôi lúc chúng ngứa ngáy lắm, chỉ thế thôi.

Mấy ngư dân để lại chút gì đó mỗi lần họ ghé ngang. Không thường xuyên lắm, chỉ đủ để cho dân làng có ăn trong khoảng nửa tuần. Lúc còn ở Oakland, cá là món hảo vị. Đứng ngang hàng với tiệc nướng Chủ Nhật, một vinh hoa phú quý. Bố anh mà kiếm được con cá hồi nào, khi nướng lên thì không có đường mà chê.

Erik đặt đĩa của mình xuống. Ký ức đó khóa chặt cuống họng anh lại, khiến cho anh nuốt xuống khó khăn. Lần nào anh nghĩ về bố thì cũng thế, anh nhớ những gì anh nhìn thấy sau khi uống nước tâm hình thảo vào. Nỗi buồn trong ánh mắt của bố. Nỗi hối tiếc.

Đêm đó anh không ngủ. Có lẽ lim dim một vài giây, trước khi bật tỉnh như anh đang còn trong quân đội, cố tỉnh giấc để canh gác.

Có giúp được một chút nếu anh giả vờ là thế thật, thay vì chấp nhận chuyện đang thật sự diễn ra. Anh đã trở thành thứ cuối cùng mà anh muốn. Một tù nhân, rõ ràng và đơn giản. Không có nghĩa lý gì mà dùng từ khác để tả nó. Có thể không có kiềng xích nào bó chặt anh lại, nhưng anh không đủ ngu để nghĩ rằng anh có thể đến và đi tùy ý anh thích như những ngư dân kia.

Anh tựa người vào tấm đệm của anh. Anh nhớ những tiếng ồn. Âm thanh còi xe kêu bim bim, cả tiếng bom thả xuống từ phía xa nữa. Anh đã không phải đơn côi như thế này kể từ khi anh mất hết tất cả, và cả lúc đó, Oakland cũng chưa từng lặng lẽ như thế này. Không có gì khác làm anh cảm thấy cô đơn đến vậy. Mắc kẹt trong một hang đá đổ nát ở Afghan, anh cũng chưa từng cảm thấy chia cắt với thế giới như thế này.

Erik bắt kịp bản thân trước khi anh đi sâu quá. Anh cười khẩy với khoảng không trống vắng xung quanh anh. Bị đâm vào tim hẳn đã gỡ rối thứ gì rồi, làm loạn hết thăng bằng của anh, khiến anh trở nên mềm yếu.

Khi những ngư dân trở lại một lần nữa, họ để lại nhiều hơn bình thường một chút. Một thằng da trắng nhàn nhã làm nhà ở túp lều cạnh bên anh, và Erik không biết là giờ T'Challa còn cho luôn cả khách du lịch qua biên giới nữa, cuốn họ trong màu vải của Bộ tộc Sông như họ thuộc về nơi này.

Chỉ khi anh nhìn kĩ hơn vào người mới đến thì anh mới nhận ra người đó là ai.

Vậy ra giờ là thế à? T'Challa sẽ giữ bộ sưu tập những con người đáng ruồng bỏ mà hắn tìm được sao? Hắn định lấp hết mấy túp lều nơi đây đầy những người hắn đã gây chiến với, hay chỉ có hai bọn họ thôi? Có một túp lều thứ ba cạnh bờ sông. Đến lúc này rồi, anh cũng không thấy ngạc nhiên nếu anh tìm thấy Helmut Zemo ngồi đó vào một ngày đẹp trời, rổ rơm chứa đầy cá và trái cây đặt trong lòng như Barnes đây.

Dù là một tên giết người, Barnes trông vô cùng dịu dàng. Anh ta có cùng nét mềm mại đằng sau đôi mắt mình như T'Challa vậy, cùng một loại đau đớn lặng thầm, và Erik không muốn nghĩ về ý nghĩa nó mang theo. Anh đứng nhìn anh ta nâng cái rổ rơm lên bằng cánh tay còn lại của mình và bước đến cạnh sông nơi anh ta đang nhúng chân mình vào dòng nước. Dựa trên nét mặt, anh ta đã nhận ra Erik là ai rồi. Có sự nhận biết, đúng thế. Không sợ hãi, không tức giận, nhưng nếu Barnes đúng là huyền thoại sống mà Erik đã đọc được trong những báo cáo tuyệt mật, thì anh ta có thể che đậy những thứ đó dễ dàng.

"Họ nấu cho mình nguyên một con cá chép này," Barnes nói với một giọng quá nhỏ so với cơ thể của anh ta, đặt rổ rơm xuống phiến đá phẳng ở giữa họ. "Có cả dâu tây trong đó nữa. Tôi nghĩ đây chắc là món quà từ biệt."

"Chưa gì đã đi rồi sao?" anh hỏi, và nhặt lấy một quả táo từ rổ.

"Tôi à?" Barnes lắc đầu mình. "Không. Tôi sẽ ở lại thêm một lúc nữa. Còn nhiều điều phải suy nghĩ lắm."

Erik khựng người với trái táo còn trong miệng. Anh tiếp tục ăn chỉ một giây sau, nhàn nhã như không có chuyện gì cả, nhưng trái tim anh đang bắt đầu đập loạn nhịp dưới lồng ngực. Nếu Barnes không phải là người sẽ ra đi, vậy thì…

Phải rồi. Lẽ ra anh nên thấy trước được chuyện này mới đúng. T'Challa cho phép anh sống khi anh mong muốn được chết, giữ anh ở lại đây trong khi hắn đã có thể ném xác anh xuống Thác Chiến Binh với một lưỡi dao đâm xuyên qua ngực anh. Erik cảm thấy môi anh uốn éo quanh một miệng đầy táo. Anh lẽ ra phải biết trước. Cha nào thì con nấy. T'Challa cũng y như bố của mình thôi, ranh mãnh và xảo quyệt như một con báo đen. Hắn đã giữ anh còn sống cùng với một lý do hắn đã làm thế với Zemo.

Để được xử án. Để bị xích lại và vứt vào chuồng, như tổ tiên của anh từng bị. Erik lẽ ra phải biết mình không thể mong đợi gì khác từ lũ người Wakanda.

"Người ta bàn bạc về cậu nhiều lắm đó, cậu biết không," Barnes lên tiếng, cố xé miếng cá chỉ với một tay. "Bàn bạc suốt thôi. T'Challa phải thuyết phục dữ lắm. Cậu ta cầu khẩn với bên hội đồng mấy tuần liền rồi. Chắc là đặc biệt lắm hả, khi được trở về vùng đất tổ tiên của mình. Cậu có định giúp tôi một tay hay không nào?"

Anh há hốc miệng nhìn con cá trước mặt mình. Anh có thứ gì đó rất lanh lẹo trên đầu lưỡi mình một phút trước, nhưng giờ thì cằm của anh như bị đông cứng lại. Anh lấy con cá ra khỏi rổ với cả hai tay và xé nó làm đôi mà không nói một lời nào hết. Họ ngồi đó trong im lặng và nhìn dòng nước dao động dưới làn gió ấm áp. Erik không thấy mình muốn phá  vỡ sự lặng yên này để lên tiếng hỏi rằng tại sao và như thế nào.

 

—

 

Bao cát đổ cát xuống giày của anh. Anh đứng giữa mấy căn phòng của mình và nhìn nó đổ xuống. 'Mấy', số nhiều, bởi vì T'Challa không chỉ cho anh một phòng thôi, T'Challa với đôi mắt nâu tròn xoe với nếp nhăn xung quanh vòm mắt khi hắn cười và dẫn anh vào cung điện, hắn không thể chỉ để anh lại đó trong túp lều bé nhỏ, hắn phải mang anh đến đây trong những giàu sang này.

Anh treo một bao cát khác lên móc và bắt đầu lại từ đầu. Vung đấm cho đến khi đốt tay của anh chảy máu qua băng tay, cố khiến cho bản thân tức giận vì dám ngồi đây thoải mái trong khi anh chị em của anh phải bật tỉnh vì cơn đói khác ngày qua ngày trên phố.

Dù cho anh vung bao nhiêu nắm đấm, nó vẫn không đủ để gợi lên lại cơn giận trong anh. Để cho bộ vuốt kia trở lại và cuốn quanh tim anh và cho anh một lý do để hành án với những tên phản bội này, của tất cả những tên phản bội trên thế giới. Vẫn còn nhiều Chiến Khuyển ở mọi nơi để thi hành công lý. Quân nằm vùng đợi cho ai đó ra lệnh, đặt lại công bằng cho thế giới.

Sau đó thì anh cảm thấy bản thân mệt nhoài. Chỉ mệt thôi, không còn gì khác. Choáng váng với nỗ lực của mình. Và mỗi lần anh hít thở, anh nhìn thấy gương mặt của bố anh nhìn anh, hai dòng nước mắt thấm ướt má.

Họ hẳn đã bỏ gì vào thức ăn của anh rồi. Vào nước uống của anh. Thứ gì đó để giữ cho anh mềm yếu, giữ chân anh không bỏ chạy ngay khi anh có cơ hội. Anh được tự do ra đi, T'Challa đã nói. Tự do, mặc dù anh không có cảm giác như thế, những sợi xích vô hình bó chặt anh lại mỗi lần anh nhìn vào khuôn mặt của T'Challa và nhìn thấy nỗi đau.

Có lẽ anh ở lại chỉ để thấy được nhiêu đó thôi. Không phải bởi vì anh thấy tội lỗi, nhưng bởi vì cơ hội này quá tốt để bỏ qua. Nó là những gì anh hằng mong muốn. Những gì anh đã nguyện cầu có được kể từ khi anh còn bé, ôm lấy bố mình vào ngực và thề rằng sẽ lấy máu để trả máu. Anh đã thề rằng anh sẽ bắt cho T'Chaka hối lỗi, bắt cả gia tộc nhà lão hối lỗi theo, và giờ, đó dường như là tất cả những gì con trai của lão cảm thấy thôi. Nỗi buồn.

Nếu Erik cũng cảm thấy nó, đó là bởi vì chính bố ruột của anh. Ý nghĩ về những gì đã xảy ra với bố, sự thiếu công lý ấy. Nỗi buồn kéo dài, vô lý của T'Challa không có gì liên quan đến nó cả.

"Anh nghĩ cái túi đó chịu đòn đủ rồi đấy, N'Jadaka," một giọng trầm tư nói.

Erik quay lại thì thấy T'Challa nhìn vào bao cát rách nát được treo từ trần nhà. Vừa mới ra khỏi phòng ngai vàng, vẫn còn mặc áo choàng với đường chỉ màu tím và vàng. Một vị vua thật sự. Anh khịt mũi. Chuyển chú ý của mình trở lại với bao cát để anh không phải thấy nụ cười ranh mãnh trên môi của T'Challa, nghe thấy giọng nói nhẹ nhàng của hắn.

Nếu đấm tiếp theo anh đấm mạnh hơn một chút, sẽ không ai dám bắt tội anh cả. Anh không có khoe mẽ gì cả, chỉ muốn cho vị vua kia biết sức mạnh của anh tới đâu thôi.

T'Challa đứng ở cửa ra vào và cứ tiếp tục quan sát anh. Một bước vào, rồi một bước ra, như thể anh ta không thể quyết định giữa việc chạy đến hay bước nhẹ đến, cầu khẩn, luôn luôn cầu khẩn, với sống lưng đầy quyền lực cúi xuống một chút, hai vai rút vào trong và cố làm cho bản thân trông thật nhỏ bé. Erik đã dùng chiêu thức đó hồi còn trong quân đội, với những tên đáng sợ hơn anh mà anh biết là mình không thể đánh thắng.

Anh cũng dùng nó với mấy đứa nhỏ nữa. Những bé gái người Iraq sợ hãi đến mức không dám tin tưởng vào đội di tản đang cố cứu mạng chúng. Anh đã làm cho bản thân thật nhỏ bé và dùng một giọng nói nhẹ nhàng như giọng của T'Challa ngay lúc này, dẫn dắt chúng đến chỗ an toàn bên trong máy bay trực thăng với những thanh sô-cô-la và giữ nguyên thái độ như thế suốt chuyến bay trở về căn cứ, chỉ để anh không làm bất cứ ai trong số đám nhóc hoảng sợ.

Ý nghĩ rằng T'Challa có lẽ đang đối xử với anh như một đứa nhóc hoảng sợ có ảnh hưởng _rất tốt_ đối với cơn giận của anh.

"Anh định đứng đó nhìn cả ngày à?" anh hét, to hơn dự định. "Tôi có cây gậy kendo cho anh ngay đây này. Một là anh qua nhặt nó lên, không thì anh đóng cửa lại sau khi ra ngoài, bởi vì tôi không có diễn trò cho anh xem đâu, _thưa bệ hạ._ "

T'Challa không do dự một chút nào. Hắn cởi bỏ bộ đồ ngoài mà không cần hối thúc gì thêm và Erik không thể ngăn mình nhìn vào vết sẹo trên bụng của hắn, cả vết bên trong đùi của hắn nữa, cả hai đều do chính tay anh làm nên. Anh phải tránh mắt đi nhanh trước khi T'Challa bắt gặp, bước chân qua phía kệ vũ khí tập luyện và ném thanh gậy sang cho hắn.

T'Challa bắt lấy. Xem xét nó. Vuốt tay xuống bề mặt gỗ của thanh gậy. Rồi hắn ném nó sang một bệnh. Có một nụ cười nở rộ trên gương mặt của hắn khi con báo đen ấy nâng nắm đấm của mình lên.

"À, anh muốn chơi theo kiểu đó sao?" Erik cười. "Vậy mà tôi còn tưởng anh chỉ biết—"

T'Challa đánh bật hơi thở ra khỏi người anh. Erik còn không kịp thấy anh ta di chuyển. À. Phải rồi. Trong một phút chốc ngắn ngủi, anh đã quên mất có tâm hình thảo tồn tại ở nơi đây, tưởng rằng mình chỉ đấu một trận công bằng với một người khác cùng vóc. Anh bị quật ngã ập xuống sàn, hai mắt ngước nhìn lên trần nhà lộng lẫy trước khi anh kịp chớp mắt một cái, sức nặng vững chắc của T'Challa ở giữa hai đùi anh ép chặt anh xuống đất.

Hắn đang cười. T'Challa đang cười, hơi thở ấm áp phấp phới khắp khuôn mặt của Erik. Anh có thể cảm thấy rung động sâu bên trong lồng ngực của hắn, cách nó đang áp chặt vào ngực của anh. T'Challa cười và cười cho đến khi hắn chợt trở nên im lặng, và họ đông cứng tại vị trí đó, người này nằm trên người kia như thể nó là chuyện xảy ra thường ngày.

Cuống họng trở nên khô rát. Làn da anh cháy bỏng ở bất cứ chỗ nào T'Challa chạm vào anh. Chắc chắn rằng T'Challa có thể cảm thấy trái tim anh bắt đầu đập mạnh, bơm máu qua tĩnh mạch của anh nhanh hơn cơ thể của anh chịu đựng được, như thể nó muốn đổ ào ra khỏi con người anh. Phải mất một lúc lâu anh mới để ý đến thứ khác ngoài chuyện đó. Đến lúc đó, anh cảm thấy một bàn tay chạm vào tóc mình. Chỉ để yên tại đó. Cái chạm nhẹ như lông vũ vuốt qua mái tóc anh.

Erik bừng tỉnh.

"Đứng dậy coi, cái thằng kia," anh mắng, tận dụng mọi thứ anh có để ném T'Challa sang một bên.

Anh đứng dậy với hai tay co chặt thành nắm đấm. Đứng đó với cơ thể của T'Challa còn đang nằm sấp trên sàn, đứng thẳng người nhìn xuống như thể anh có dự định làm việc gì đó ngu ngốc đến mức đội quân Dora Milaje sẽ chạy vào đây và giết chết anh.

Từ vị trí của mình trên sàn, T'Challa ngước nhìn anh với ánh mắt mở to. Hắn không nói gì cả. Không cần phải nói. Nỗi xấu hổ tô một nét rõ ràng trên lông mày của hắn như một vương miện tăm tối. Erik không đợi cho hắn đứng dậy. Anh chạy ra khỏi cửa phòng gym của mình trước khi một trong hai bọn họ có thể lên tiếng, trước khi bọn họ kịp nhận biết chuyện vừa mới xảy ra.

Anh quyết định, đêm hôm đó khi anh nằm trên giường của mình, không tài nào chợp mắt được, rằng lần tiếp theo anh nhìn thấy T'Challa sẽ là lần cuối cùng. Không có luẩn quẩn quanh co gì nữa. Anh sẽ hạ gục con mèo đó và thi hành những gì anh đã nên làm từ rất lâu rồi, những gì tổ tiên của anh cần đến và chưa từng có năng lực để tự bản thân làm nên. Anh sẽ không ngồi yên ở đây nữa và để cho T'Challa khiến anh trở nên mềm yếu.

Sau đó, anh bật TV lên. Tìm thấy T'Challa trên đài tin tức, cho cả thế giới biết sự thật như Erik luôn từng mong muốn, bởi vì có chia sẻ thì mới có yêu thương, và Erik ném điều khiển TV thẳng về phía ảnh chiếu và ngước mắt nhìn khi nó vỡ toan trên bức tường làm từ vibranium.

 

—

 

Chuyện bắt đầu như thế này.

Cơn đau bên dưới lồng ngực anh, ngay bên dưới nơi trái tim anh đập nhanh hơn anh kịp đếm, nhanh và mạnh đến nổi nó là duy nhất anh có thể nghe thấy. Nghe như tiếng súng săn cướp cò. Anh chạy qua bãi có mà không quay đầu nhìn lại, như cách bố anh đã từng bảo khi tiếng súng phát lên, và cảm thấy móng vuốt nhô ra với một cú hất tay.

Là công việc nhẹ thôi. Một cú xoẹt ở đây, một cú đá ở kia. Xác người bay xuyên qua bầu trời xanh và anh để cho lũ đần này biết rõ chuyện gì sẽ xảy đến khi chúng dám lấy đi thứ thuộc về anh. Bất cứ ai trên cả vũ trụ này đều biết cả. Erik có một khoảng trống tại mắt cá chân mình nơi anh để dành cho dấu chấm mang tên con báo đen kia. Con mèo ấy là của anh. Của anh để đùa giỡn với, của anh để kết liễu. Và một tên thực dân từ ngoài trái đất với cơ thể tím lè xấu xí không thể làm gì về chuyện đó cả, lão ta và cả đội quân quái dị của lão.

Anh tìm thấy T'Challa nằm dài trên mặt đất khi trận chiến đã kết thúc. Bộ giáp Báo Đen bị xé nát, máu đổ ra như nước lũ, và những gì Erik thấy thay vào đó chính là bố của mình nằm đó, im lặng và lạnh giá.

Shuri cứ liếc nhìn anh khi con bé làm việc. Anh ngồi trong góc phòng nhâm nhi mấy miếng trái cây khô, vẫn còn mặc bộ giáp Báo Đốm Vàng, lắng nghe tiếng rung nhẹ của buồng phục hồi với cô em gái của T'Challa liên tục liếc mắt nhìn anh. Người Wakanda không tin tưởng dễ dàng. Nhưng dù sao thì, con bé có khá nhiều lý do để không tin anh. Lần cuối cùng anh thấy nó, anh đang cầm kiếm vương trên đầu, sẵn sàng vung kiếm xuống mà không chút do dự.

"Việc này sẽ tốn ít thời gian đó," con bé nói, phá vỡ sự im lặng. "Em sẽ gọi cho anh khi nào anh của em tỉnh dậy."

Anh thở phào ra một hơi. Ăn hết mấy miếng trái cây cuối cùng và đứng dậy khỏi chỗ ngồi, cố phớt lờ cảm giác bồn chồn trong đáy bụng mình khi anh nhìn thấy T'Challa nằm lặng im đằng sau mặt kính.

Anh mới đi được nửa đường thì Shuri chợt hét to, "Và trả cái vòng cổ lại đúng chỗ của nó nhé, anh N'Jadaka! Đừng bắt em gửi đội quân Dora Milaje theo truy lùng anh đó," và anh bỏ chiếc vòng cổ đầy nanh kia vào tô đựng thức ăn vặt đặt cạnh cửa trên đường ra khỏi phòng thí nghiệm.

Một tuần trôi qua. Cơn mưa đi qua và rửa sạch bãi cỏ khỏi màu máu đỏ và xanh. Anh dành nhiều thời gian hơn để làm quen với bao cát trong phòng gym của anh, khiến cho các đốt tay của anh đau nhói từ nửa đêm cho tới khi bình minh trỗi dậy. T'Challa vẫn còn bất tỉnh. Vẫn còn bất tỉnh và Erik thề rằng anh có thể cảm thấy bộ vuốt cũ kĩ kia lại cuốn quanh trái tim anh lần nữa, đợi chờ dấu hiệu yếu đuối từ anh để ra tay hạ thủ.

Chuyện cứ tiếp diễn như thế thêm một lúc nữa. Anh đấm bao cát suốt mấy ngày liền và khi anh dường như không còn cảm giác được đôi tay mình nữa, thì anh chạy. Chạy quá công sức máy chạy bộ. Anh không cho phép bản thân mình yên giấc. Bảo với bản thân rằng không có gì ngoài cơn giận bởi ý nghĩ rằng T'Challa lại vụt khỏi tay anh như cách T'Chaka đã từng, vụt bay quá nhanh và dễ dàng trước khi Erik kịp bắt hắn trả giá cho tội lỗi của mình. Không có gì ngoài tức giận, sâu trong xương tủy của anh, tràn đầy đáy bụng anh khiến anh không thể ăn uống được.

Anh tỉnh dậy vào một ngày và không nhớ rằng mình đã ngủ đi từ lúc nào. Thiếp đi trên chiếc ghế dài trong phòng ngủ của anh với một chiếc chăn đắp trên người, và anh chắc chắn không nhớ mình đã lấy chăn ra.

"Shuri nói là em đã cứu mạng anh."

Erik hít một hơi sắc bén. Anh đứng dậy nhanh hơn bộ đùi đang cháy bỏng của anh cho phép. Anh chớp mắt, phòng trường hợp đây chỉ là một giấc mơ, như những giấc mơ anh thường hay mơ đến sau khi bố anh chết, liên tục mơ thấy hồn ma của bố trên những bức tường, trong gian bếp, gói bữa trưa cho anh mang đi học.

Nhưng T'Challa vẫn còn ở đây, rõ ràng như màn đêm. Rõ ràng như cơn giận bừng cháy mà anh đang cảm thấy khi anh nhìn vào đôi mắt to màu nâu ấy mỉm cười nhìn lại anh, chứa đựng đầy sự mềm mại và ngây thơ và tất cả những thứ chưa một lần thuộc về anh.

"Gan anh to lắm đấy," anh gầm gừ. Không biết tại sao anh lại nói thế, chỉ biết rằng nó có cảm giác rất đúng thôi. "Gan anh to lắm, dám chết trước khi tôi cho phép. Tất cả những gì tôi làm chỉ để tôi có thể giết được anh, và anh nghĩ là tôi sẽ để cho anh vụt mất khỏi tay tôi dễ dàng như thế hả, anh họ?"

Nụ cười biến mất khỏi gương mặt của T'Challa. Hắn mở miệng ra để lên tiếng, và Erik không cho phép như vậy, anh không cho phép, thế nên anh tiến gần T'Challa cho đến khi anh ép chặt người kia vào tường với một bàn tay cuốn quanh họng của hắn. Một chút bất ngờ giúp được nhiều lắm. T'Challa đứng lặng im như một con hươu đứng trước đèn pha, miệng hé mở nơi lời nói chưa kịp có thời điểm để thốt ra.

"Anh không được đi đâu cả," anh thở phào vào gương mặt bất ngờ của T'Challa. "Không ai được phép động tay vào người anh ngoài tôi ra, anh nghe chưa? Anh là của tôi. Là của t—"

Đến lúc này lẽ ra anh phải biết. T'Challa là một tên rất xảo quyệt. Ranh mãnh như một con báo đen, và cũng nguy hiểm nữa, nhưng hắn trông mềm mại thường xuyên quá nên Erik quên mất rằng hắn cũng có móng vuốt.

Giờ thì hắn rất mềm mại. Đôi môi mềm mại bên dưới môi anh, tiếng rên mềm mại, rung động ở giữa họ. Những phần còn lại của hắn thì không như thế. Một tay giữ cho đầu của Erik ở đúng chỗ, thô bạo luồn vào mái tóc anh, trong khi tay kia rút vào bên dưới áo thun của anh và xoa vuốt những vết sẹo trên da anh. T'Challa nắm lấy những thứ hắn muốn như một vị vua. Bắt lấy mọi thứ mà anh có và hơn thế nữa, khiến cho anh run rẩy và tràn đầy ham muốn như anh chưa từng bao giờ.

Erik tách bản thân mình đi.

Anh quay lưng, bước đi, vuốt một tay xuống mặt mình, lắc lắc đầu bởi vì chuyện này không thể nào là sự thật được, không thể nào đang diễn ra, không thể nào, nhưng T'Challa đuổi theo anh như một con báo đen đuổi theo con mồi, móng vuốt đào sâu vào bờ vai anh và đẩy cả hai bọn họ ngã xuống mặt thảm lông tối màu.

"Sao em lại chống đối vậy, N'Jadaka?" T'Challa nói, ngực nhấp nhô với từng hơi thở loạn nhịp. "Hãy cho phép bản thân có được thứ em muốn đi."

Erik cảm thấy bản thân hít thở gấp khi T'Challa ấn hai tay anh xuống sàn cạnh đầu anh. Xong rồi, hắn còn có cả gan ngồi vào lòng của Erik như thể hắn thuộc về nơi đó. Như thế nó là ngai vàng riêng của hắn, được tạo ra chỉ vừa cho hắn ngồi. Erik gầm gừ. Anh đưa tay ra. Kéo T'Challa lại gần với một tay đặt sau đầu của hắn, luồn vào mái tóc xoăn cắt ngắn, bởi vì nếu chuyện sẽ không dừng lại, thì anh cũng nên là người dẫn đầu. Anh nuốt xuống tiếng rít lên của T'Challa bằng miệng của mình và thề rằng anh có thể nếm được vibranium trên đầu lưỡi mình, ngửi thấy mùi hương của nó tràn đầy trong không khí bao quanh họ.

Không mất nhiều sức lực để chuyển đổi tư thế của họ và đặt T'Challa nằm dài bên dưới cơ thể anh. Kể cả khi không có tâm hình thảo chảy ào qua mạch máu mình, anh vẫn có thể áp đảo T'Challa dễ dàng. Có thể ép chặt T'Challa tại chỗ bằng không gì hơn ngoài miệng mình đặt trên cổ của hắn, bờ môi ướt át hôn lên tĩnh mạch đập loạn nhịp của hắn.

“ _Xin em_ ," anh nghe T'Challa rên rỉ.

Erik hít một hơi thật sâu. Bất chợt. Ham muốn đầy bạo lực của anh bất ngờ tóm lấy anh. Cả cơ thể anh run rẩy trước âm thanh đó. Biết bao nhiêu năm trôi qua, anh chỉ biết nghĩ đến việc làm cho đứa con trai vàng của T'Chaka cầu xin, đến khung cảnh đứa con trai vàng ấy nằm dài trước mắt để tùy anh thả thích muốn làm gì thì làm. Chưa từng tưởng tượng rằng đây là cách mà anh sẽ đạt được đến thời điểm ấy. Không phải dùng đến dụng cụ hay dao kéo gì cả, nhưng mà như thế này đây, áp sát và mạnh mẽ giữa hai đùi của hắn, nhìn hắn ngửa đầu về phía sau và thở dài.

"Lại đây nào," anh nói, và tuyệt vời thật, cái cách mà T'Challa háo hức làm theo lệnh. Răng cắn vào môi dưới của Erik, chỉ suýt chút nữa thôi là đổ máu. Anh thầm ước rằng T'Challa sẽ làm anh đổ máu thật. Thêm một lý do nữa để xé rách cái áo choàng tím và vàng của hắn đi mất và chiếm lấy cơ thể của hắn. Ngay tại đây, trên sàn nhà, đôi mắt dần sẫm màu của T'Challa dần hòa với màu sắc tối tăm của thảm lông bên dưới bọn họ.

Nói thì dễ hơn làm. Vải vibranium không rách dễ đến vậy. Anh phải đành chịu tự tay gỡ từng nút áo ra trong khi T'Challa oằn người như thể hắn đang trong kỳ động dục, tay vồ lấy áo thun trên người Erik, sự uyển chuyển điêu luyện giờ đây đã biến mất.

Khi ngón tay của Erik chạm tới lưng quần của hắn, T'Challa liền khựng cứng người. Erik nhìn vào mặt của hắn. Quan sát hắn thở ra bằng mũi mình, môi mím chặt lại với nhau. Mất dần sự can đảm. Erik chớp mắt. Anh nghiêng người lại ngồi trên đầu gối mình để anh có thể cho hắn chút không gian, nhưng T'Challa dùng tay bắt lấy cổ tay anh. Họ ở yên như thế, hai cặp mắt nhìn vào nhau trong sự yên lặng dồn dập.

"Chuyện này…" T'Challa mở lời, giọng nói thô ráp. Thứ gì đó mang đầy tính sở hữu ngưỡng đầu lên bên trong tâm trí của Erik. Là do anh đấy. Chính anh đã làm thế với vị quốc vương kia. Kéo con báo đen kia xuống thấp. Anh quan sát yết hầu của T'Challa chuyển động lên xuống, cuống họng vẫn còn ướt át từ nụ hôn khi nãy của Erik, khi anh ta nói, "Chúng ta có cùng một dòng máu chảy trong người," và Erik không thể nào ngăn được nụ cười tinh ranh trên mặt mình.

"Thật à?" anh cười phì. "Đó là vấn đề duy nhất của ta thôi sao? Chuyện tụi mình suýt giết nhau hai lần không có gì lớn lao hết, tôi nghĩ, nhưng anh không cho tôi đụ anh chỉ vì mỗi một lý do đó thôi à? Vì tôi có thể nghĩ ra thêm được vài lý do nữa đấy."

Hai mắt của T'Challa khép đóng lại trước lời nói của anh. Tiếng cười thoát ra khỏi miệng của hắn, vòm mắt nhăn khít lại và lúm đồng tiền hiện rõ trên má, và đệt thật, Erik chưa từng được thấy nét mặt ấy ở phạm vi gần đến như thế này. Anh nghiêng người về phía trước cho đến khi cơ thể của họ áp sát vào nhau một lần nữa, chỉ để khắc sâu hình ảnh đó vào tâm trí anh. Giữ lấy nó mãi như một ân oán, và ông trời biết rõ anh giỏi giữ lấy ân oán của mình như thế nào.

Mất một giây ngắn ngủi để cởi hết đồ ra. Có vẻ là vậy, cháy bỏng từ trong ra ngoài đến lúc mà anh nhìn xuống và nhìn thấy T'Challa khỏa thân, ngón tay ấn sâu vào thân thể mình trước khi Erik kịp có cơ hội để yêu cầu trái tim đập theo nhịp trở lại. Nếu T'Challa không có cơ hội giết anh lúc sớm hơn, thì giờ anh ta có rồi đấy, chỉ bằng với cảnh tượng trước mắt anh thôi.

Anh khập khiễng đứng dậy và đi lấy thuốc mỡ từ ngăn kéo của bàn cạnh giường anh, bởi vì nếu cứ đi tiếp cái đà này thì T'Challa sẽ tự làm đau bản thân, làm đau luôn cả Erik chỉ bằng cách ngước nhìn anh với đôi mắt khẩn cầu màu nâu ấy. Tiếp theo thì dễ dàng thôi, để hạ người mình xuống đầu gối và ngậm dương vật của T'Challa vào miệng mình. Dễ dàng thôi, để mở rộng cơ thể anh ấy ra, để vừa khít bản thân vào phía sau đùi của con báo đen ấy và quan sát anh ấy uốn người tại chỗ, cơ bắp co thắt bên dưới làn da rực rỡ, sẫm màu. Nước biển trong một trận động đất. Đó chính là cảm giác để tả khoảnh khắc này. Một trận động đất. Như cả thế giới đang vụn vỡ thành từng mảnh, đổ ào xuống và cho phép thứ gì đó khác được nổi dậy thay chỗ cho nó.

Từ khi nào mà anh trở nên ủy mị vậy? Ngay khi anh hỏi bản thân xong, câu trả lời không chần chừ một giây nào mà đến với anh. Anh nhắm chặt hai mắt lại để chặn ngay ý nghĩ đó. Hình ảnh con phố nóng bỏng của Oakland, một tòa nhà cao tầng với một tàu bay lơ lửng bên trên nó. Anh nhấn môi mình thật mạnh và đầy bạo lực vào môi của T'Challa và đẩy vào thật sâu, dường như không nghe thấy tiếng rên bất ngờ thật lớn qua tiếng máu chảy ào trong tai anh.

T'Challa để lại vết móng vuốt cào thẳng xuống lưng anh. Có cảm giác như hắn đang cắt xuyên qua những vết sẹo trên da anh. Có một khoảng thời gian trước đó anh đã nghi ngờ khả năng giữ vững danh hiệu báo đen của hắn, nhưng đệt thật. Giờ thì không còn nghi ngờ gì nữa cả. Erik vùi mặt mình vào cổ của T'Challa để giấu đi cách hai mày của anh se khít lại, để che đậy âm thanh trầm lắng thốt ào ra khỏi miệng anh. Chỉ khi anh nghĩ rằng mình sắp thoát được rồi, T'Challa kẹp lấy anh bằng bộ đùi săn chắc và lật ngược vị trí của họ.

Hai tay mạnh bạo đặt lên ngực anh. Trên hàng trăm vết sẹo, trên vị trí mà T'Challa đã đâm một lưỡi dao vibranium vào người anh.

Erik hít vào một hơi thở. Trước khi anh kịp thở ra, T'Challa hạ thấp người mình xuống, bao trùm lấy Erik với vòng vây chật kín và nóng bỏng ấy. Anh nhìn thấy T'Challa nghẹn ngào với một tiếng thở dốc, miệng mở to và lưng ngưỡng cong, trông không khác gì cái lần anh ta bị lưỡi giáo chém ngang bụng.

Anh chớp mồ hôi ra khỏi mắt mình. Nhưng lần này có khác mà, đúng chứ? Không có đau đớn gì ở đây ngoài lại đau tuyệt vời nhất. Một trận chiến mà cả hai bọn họ đều có thể thắng, cùng nhau và chống lại nhau, từ ngoài lẫn vào trong. Anh đạt cao trào với ý nghĩ đó trong đầu mình, và một vị vua chiến binh đè mạnh xuống người anh, đón nhận lấy cao trào của bản thân cho đến khi cả hai bọn họ không thể nào thở được nữa.

 

—

 

"T'Challa ơi," anh nói vào một ngày, ánh mắt dõi theo dòng nước trôi.

Túp lều rơm tỏa ánh sáng màu cam. Sớm thôi, mắt trời sẽ hạ thấp khỏi tầm nhìn, đắm chìm Wakanda trong màn đêm tăm tối, và lũ lính đánh thuê ngoại lai đang ngồi đợi thời bên ngoài ranh giới sẽ bắt đầu đổ vào từ mọi phía để vồ tay chộp lấy công nghệ tiên tiến của vương quốc này và cả cái ngọn núi chứa đấy vibranium của nó nữa.

Không còn gì khác về nó nữa. Như thế thì là như thế thôi. Erik cảm thấy nó tới gần nhiều năm trước rồi, thấy nó qua đôi mắt trong tâm trí anh, bởi vì lũ áp bức điển hình là như thế đấy, luôn muốn lấy những thứ mà không thuộc về họ rồi cư xử như họ có toàn quyền để làm những gì họ muốn. Mọi người đã nên lắng nghe khi anh cảnh báo với họ về bọn chúng. Sớm hay muộn, cả thế giới sẽ bắt kịp. Nhưng đôi lúc sự thật là một viên thuốc rất khó nuốt.

T'Challa đứng trên những phiến đá với đôi vai khom xuống. Hoàng hôn đang đổ màu trên áo giáp của anh ấy, chuyển đổi màu vibranium nhạt nhẽo thành một màu vàng rực cháy. Kể cả với bộ giáp Báo Đen mặc trên người, anh ấy vẫn trông thật nhỏ bé. Yếu đuối. Lòng kiêu hãnh bị tổn thương, niềm tin và hy vọng vào thế giới bị đưa ra thử thách. Chìm mất trong lý trí của mình. Chìm sâu bên trong suy nghĩ, anh ấy còn không nghe thấy Erik gọi tên mình.

"T'Challa này," anh gọi thêm lần nữa, lớn giọng hơn. Đôi mắt nâu tập trung về phía anh. Erik nuốt xuống cục u trong họng mình và nói, " _Nceda ndixolele_. Vì mọi thứ mà tôi đã làm với anh."

Đôi mắt nâu giãn to. Erik chuyển mắt đi trước khi anh kịp trở nên nghẹn ngào. Không thể nhớ được lần cuối cùng anh cảm thấy như thế này, và đúng, anh có chứ, ngồi trong bóng đêm cố gắng đặt chút sự sống trở vào cơ thể lạnh lẽo của bố anh. Thứ gì đó trong trái tim anh hẳn đã bị gỡ rối khi anh rút lưỡi dao kia ra khỏi ngực của mình. Anh không biết phải gọi tên nó là gì ngoại trừ một bộ vuốt, nhưng cái loại vật xấu xa đó không có tên. Anh không bao giờ muốn nó lại chiếm lấy anh thêm lần nữa.

Đêm nay trời không trăng. Báo Đen là loài sống về đêm, săn mồi tốt nhất dưới sự che chở của bóng tối. Mấy tên lính đánh thuê này không biết thứ gì sắp bắt kịp đến bọn chúng. Erik chạm vào chiếc vòng đầy nanh quanh cổ mình. Bộ giáp thành hình trên cơ thể anh, và thứ cuối cùng anh nhìn thấy trước khi mặt nạ Báo Đốm Vàng ôm lấy khuôn mặt anh chính là vị Báo Đen kia đứng thẳng người, nhìn lại anh với một nụ cười nhỏ bé khẽ chạm vào khóe miệng mình.

**Author's Note:**

> isizathu — danh từ (tiếng xhosa, zulu)  
> 1\. mục đích  
> 2\. lý do


End file.
